Hourglass
by bymizel
Summary: Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang seharusnya tidak boleh kita ketahui. Kenapa? Ketidaktahuan itulah yang menyelamatkan diri kita, tapi…bagaimana jika hal-hal yang tidak boleh kita ketahui datang menghampiri kita dengan sendirinya? Itu artinya waktu kita akan berakhir. [BTS, Jimin, Yoongi, Minyoon /Minga, Taehyung, Jungkook, Vkook/Taekook, Namjoon, Seokjin, Namjin, Hoseok.] AU! ABO
1. Chapter 1

**Hourglass**

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

( **BTS** )

.

.

Chapter I

.

.

Teriakan yang memekakan telinga itu berhenti bersama dengan hilangnya bulan purnama.

Seorang Alpha telah lahir.

Mereka pikir, putra kecil mereka akan tumbuh menjadi seorang Omega yang akan dilimpahkan cinta oleh sang Alpha. Mereka hanya tidak menyangka anak lelaki yang manis itu menjadi seorang Alpha di umurnya yang ke-18. Sekarang selesai sudah penderitaan mereka, mereka yakin jika putra mereka akan membawa mereka keluar dari kesengsaraan ini.

.

.

.

 _ **2 years later…**_

"Hei, manis. Apa kau sedang di masa heat-mu? Baumu benar-benar membuatku bergairah, sayang," Yoongi mengernyit risih mendengar perkataan menjijikan yang ditujukan padanya. Apa mereka sudah mau mati? Berani-beraninya para makluk rendahan itu menggodanya yang notabene adalah seorang Min, keturunan dari Alpha terkuat yang pernah ada, walau sayang putra mereka satu-satunya tidak menjadi seorang Alpha.

"Yak! Makluk gagal, sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini sebelum kalian dimusnahkan karena sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada keturunan Tuan Min," teriakan marah Seokjin, teman baik Yoongi, membuat tiga alpha buangan yang menggoda Yoongi pergi, mereka hanya tidak ingin masuk rumah sakit untuk kedua kalinya karena berurusan dengan Seokjin.

Setelah tiga orang yang mengganggu Yoongi itu pergi, Seokjin mengambil langkah lebar menghampiri Yoongi.

"Aduh, Yoongi kenapa kau begitu keras kepala sih? Apa susahnya kau menampar mereka atau menyuruh ayahmu memberi mereka hukuman? Atau setidaknya…astaga di mana Namjoon? Ah…pria itu lihat saja nanti, akan ku laporkan pada Bibi Soyeon agar dia dimarahi, bagaimana bisa pria itu meninggalkanmu di sini? Dia 'kan pengawalmu, kenapa malah jadi aku yang lebih sering melindungimu daripada dia?!" Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar celotehan Seokjin, sahabatnya ini memang cerewet tapi akan jadi lebih cerewet lagi kalau mengenai keselamatan teman omeganya.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" Yoongi bertanya saat Seokjin sedang mengambil nafas kasar karena sudah bicara panjang lebar.

"Heh! Kau masih bisa tersenyum? Aku sedang marah, Yoongi," Seokjin kembali menaikan nadanya.

"Aku tidak apa, Jinseok. Aku tidak mau merepotkan ayah, dan masalah Namjoon…aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak ikut hari ini. kau tahu 'kan kalau dia terluka cukup parah karena penyerangan kemarin," wajah Yoongi menyendu saat mengingat Namjoon yang tadi pagi berjalan dengan terseok karena mendapat serangan dari sekelompok alpha menyerang apartment Yoongi karena ingin mengklaimnya.

"Oke, aku salah. Tapi oh ayolah, Yoon, ayahmu punya lebih dari selusin alpha yang bisa disuruh untuk melindungimu,"

"Aku tidak…,"

"Aku tahu kau belum siap untuk diklaim, tapi apa aku sedang membahas itu? Tentu tidak, karena para alpha yang ku maksud barusan adalah para alpha yang gagal tes sehingga harus jadi bawahan ayahmu," bibir Yoongi membulat saat menyadari maksud Seokjin.

"Ayah tidak percaya pada sembarang alpha," Yoongi mengendikan bahu, tidak peduli dengan reaksi Seokjin yang sudah siap kembali menumpahkan segala sumpah serapahnya.

"Sebelum kau kembali memaki, aku harus membawa Yoongi pulang," mulut Seokjin yang terbuka setengah kembali menutup saat seorang pria tinggi bersurai coklat keemasan tiba-tiba muncul dan dengan seenaknya merangkul Yoongi.

"Ini perintah, Beta," Seokjin hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan pria itu, rasis sekali.

"Kalau kau lupa, maka akan aku ingatkan kalau aku berasal dari pack yang berbeda jadi aku tidak peduli dengan perintahmu, Mr. Alpha," Seokjin menarik Yoongi dari rangkulan pria itu.

"Yoongi akan ku antar pulang," Seokjin menarik Yoongi dari sana. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan pria itu, Yoongi menyempatkan diri menoleh kemudian melambai ringan dengan tambahan sebuah senyum pada pria itu.

Alpha selalu lemah pada Omega, dan hukum itu membuat alpha dingin yang dilambai oleh Yoongi itu tersenyum kecil. Hukum atau memang tertarik, eh?

.

.

.

"Permisi, gedung olaraga di mana ya? Aku sudah mencari tapi aku beberapa kali tersesat," sekelompok wanita beta menatap pria yang bertanya itu kagum. Dia adalah pria manis, tapi wajahnya saja, tubuhnya benar-benar bagus untuk cuci mata. Insting beta mereka langsung bekerja menebak status orang di depannya ini, alpha? Terlalu manis, beta? Kemungkinan terbesar, omega? Wajahnya okelah, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya.

"Maaf?" mereka tersentak saat pria itu kembali bersuara.

"Ah…ah, gedung olaraga memang sedikit membingungkan untuk ditemukan. Kau bisa ke sana melalui lorong sebelah kiri itu atau memutar gedung utama, kalau dengan lorong itu kau harus melewati ruang kebutuhan omega jadi tidak disarankan untuk para alpha tapi itu adalah jalan paling mudah karena kau akan langsung menemukan gedung olaraga di akhir lorong," jelas salah satu wanita itu.

"Bagaimana dengan memutar gedung utama?" pria itu kembali bertanya.

'Ah…alpha ternyata,' batin para beta itu serentak.

"Kau lihat gedung itu?" salah satu dari mereka menunjuk sebuah gedung besar di luar gedung kantin. "Karena jalan potongnya ditutup untuk UKS, jadi kau harus memutari gedung itu," pria itu mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang, terima kasih," pria itu tersenyum sebelum beranjak.

"Ini aneh, kenapa statusnya buram begitu ya?" salah satu dari wanita itu mulai membuka suara saat pria itu sudah pergi.

"Kau benar, biasanya tidak sulit untuk membedakan, tapi entah kenapa pria itu sulit untuk ditebak," lanjut lainnya.

"Kalian saja yang suka menilai dari wajah, aku yakin dia adalah keturunan beta murni," wanita lainnya berujar dengan yakin.

"Oh, apakah dia yang dimaksud ramalan itu?" salah satu wanita itu berbicara dengan nada misterius.

"Ramalan apa?" kalimat itu diucapkan dengan ragu.

"Ramalan tentang beta yang akan berkuasa dan bukan alpha," wanita yang menjawab menunjukan wajah meyakinkan saat ditatap aneh oleh teman-temannya.

"Kau gila? Itu ramalan berabad-abad lalu, omong kosong kalau itu benar-benar terjadi," wanita yang menjawab tadi menunjukan wajah malas pada temannya.

"Tapi kau bilang dia keturunan beta yang murni, dan ramalan juga berkata seperti itu. Keturunan beta murni itu akan menjadi penguasa kemudian dimanfaatkan orang tuanya untuk membunuh semua alpha," wanita lain yang percaya dengan ramalan itu berusaha membela temannya.

"Ish, hentikan pembicaraan ini, aku merinding," pembicaraan itu terhenti saat salah satu dari mereka yang sedari tadi hanya dia menunjukan wajah tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

"Beta akan berkuasa? Alpha dimanfaatkan beta? Omong kosong," pria itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya karena entah kenapa dia jadi emosi mendengar gossip tidak jelas para wanita beta itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **to be continue**_

 **[Author's Note:** maafkan arMyJi yang tidak bisa memunculkan Hobi di sini T.T Namjoon juga cuma numpang nama, Jimin Kook juga belom jelas keberadaannya yekan? Ato udah ada yang tahu nih? Entahlah, pokoknya cerita ini ditulis tanpa ada ide-ide dasar (lagi) jadi maafkan.

arMyJi juga minta maaf karena tidak melanjutkan cerita lain, tapi mau gimana lagiii? Masa ide dibuang-buang, 'kan dosa ya…

pasti banyak yang bingung yaa? Chap selanjutnya, arMyJi usahakan semua udah ngertiiii. Makasih udah baca bacotan iniiii *bow* **.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hourglass**

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

( **BTS** )

.

.

.

 **Chapter II**

.

.

.

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi menoleh ke asal suara, di sana ada Hoseok yang terlihat kesulitan membawa setumpuk buku-buku tebal. Yoongi sudah akan menghampirinya, tetapi ditahan oleh Namjoon yang sedari tadi diam di sebelahnya.

"Wah, Yoongi, enak sekali jadi kau. Ada seseorang yang selalu siap membantumu," Hoseok berujar begitu dia sampai di depan Yoongi, dengan Namjoon yang tadi sempat menghampirinya untuk membantu membawa beberapa bukunya. Yoongi hanya menunjukan cengirannya pada Hoseok.

"Oh, Yoongi, apa kau sudah dengar?" Hoseok kembali membuka percakapan di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang Hoseook pinjam minggu lalu.

"Ada murid baru," Hoseok kembali berujar karena Yoongi menggeleng sebelumnya. "Dia sepertinya semester tiga sekarang, kedatangannya menjadi buah bibir di antara para Beta. Mereka memperdebatkan dia adalah Alpha atau Omega, jadi ku pikir kau harus melihatnya, mungkin kau bisa mengindentifikasinya untukku. Kalau aku yang pertama tahu kan bisa kujadikan bahan gossip," Hoseok mengakiri penjelasannya dengan cengirannya.

"Kenapa tidak ajak Jinseok saja? Dia kan pintar masalah seperti itu,"

"Nah itu masalahnya, bahkan Seokjin saja tidak bisa mengidentifikasinya dengan pasti," Hoseok berujar gusar. "Apa menurutmu dia adalah anak yang diramalkan?"

Langkah mereka terhenti setelah Hoseok mengatakan itu.

"Itu hanya ramalan bodoh, Hoseok. Sebagai seorang Beta terpelajar, kau pasti tahu itu. Jangan sampai kau dihukum karena membicarakan hal ini, paman Jung tidak akan senang," Yoongi langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dengan terburu-buru Namjoon menyerahkan semua buku yang tadi dibawanya pada Hoseok kemudian mengejar langkah Yoongi.

"Namjoon," Yoongi memanggil setelah mereka sampai di mobil.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

"Singkirkan orang yang menyebarkan rumor ini," Yoongi berujar dingin.

"Saya mengerti," Namjoon mengangguk patuh karena dia tahu perintah Yoongi adalah perintah mutlak, jika perintahnya sampai ditolak, tidak ada yang tahu, Yoongi akan menjadi sesosok menyeramkan berhati dingin yang akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya.

.

.o0o.

.

Keesokan harinya kampus mereka mengalami kegemparan karena seorang Beta dan seorang Omega ditemukan tewas di gudang penyimanan belakang, banyak yang berasumsi itu adalah perbuatan Alpha jika melihat dari bekas yang ditinggalkan, tapi siapa yang bisa dituduh jika di kampus itu saja ada beratus-ratus Alpha.

"Anak kecil, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Yoongi menatap orang di hadapannya tajam.

"Siapa yang kau sebut anak kecil, sialan?" geram Yoongi.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menggunakan sebutan itu lagi jika kau tidak suka," orang itu berujar santai, kemudian melangkah mendekati Yoongi. "Tapi bisakah kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau kembali mengotori tanganmu sekarang?"

Tubuh Yoongi bergetar saat orang itu berujar lirih di telinganya.

"Minggir," Yoongi ingin berujar dengan nada yang datar, tapi yang keluar justru suara yang bergetar.

"Gelang ini masih berfungsi ternyata," pria itu meraih pergelangan tangan Yoongi. "Bauku benar-benar tertutupi dengan sempurna," pria itu menatap Yoongi remeh, kemudian mendorong tubuh Yoongi ke tembok.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang membuatmu melakukan ini anak manis?" orang itu kembali berujar lirih di telinga Yoongi.

"Kau sudah tahu,"

Tatapan orang itu menajam.

"Karena rumor bodoh itu?"

"Lepaskan aku, Jim," Yoongi berusaha melepas cengkraman orang itu, Jimin, pada kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku," cengkraman Jimin kian mengerat, hingga membuat Yoongi sempat meringis.

"Jika orang-orang sampai percaya, sainganmu akan bertambah. Aku tidak mau kau gagal menjadi pewaris," Yoongi menunduk. "Hidupku di tanganmu sekarang," lanjutnya lirih.

Jimin melepaskan cengkramannya pada Yoongi lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Maaf," ujarnya lirih sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yoongi di lorong sepi itu.

.

.o0o.

.

Seokjin dan Hoseok sedang bersenda gurau saat Taehyung datang menghampiri mereka.

"Di mana Yoongi?"

Candaan kedua orang itu terhenti begitu Taehyung bertanya.

"Kenapa bertanya pada kami? Kan tadi pagi kalian berangkat bersama," Soekjin berujar dengan nada tidak suka.

"Sial," Taehyung baru saja ingin pergi sebelum pandangannya menangkap Yoongi yang berjalan menuju tempat mereka.

"Yoongi, kau dari mana saja?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada khawatir bergitu Yoongi berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku dari toilet tadi," jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Astaga, Yoongi. Kau terlihat pucat," Soekjin mendorong Taehyung lalu menangkup wajah Yoongi. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Seokjin menuntuk Yoongi untuk duduk di sampingnya, diikuti Taehyung yang tidak melepas pandangannya sama sekali dari Yoongi.

"Aku tidak apa, hanya sedikit pusing," Yoongi berujar, berusaha menenangkan Soekjin yang tampak berlebihan menaggapi keadaannya.

"Ya ampun, Yoongi. Baumu tajam sekali, berapa banyak parfum yang kau pakai?" Hoseok akhirnya membuka suara.

"Oh benarkah? Bau parfumnya sangat enak, sepertinya aku menyemprotkannya terlalu banyak tanpa ku sadari,"

Seokjin memandang Yoongi tajam.

"Apa?" Yoongi memandang Seokjin polos.

"Tidak apa," Seokjin tersenyum manis.

"Yoongi, kau mau ikut kami nanti? Ada café baru di perempatan," Hoseok berujar dengan nada cerianya.

.

.o0o.

.

"Pekerjaanmu tidak bersih, Namjoon,"

Namjoon hanya bisa menunduk minta maaf kepada wanita di hadapannya.

Wanita itu hanya menghela nafas. "Jangan sampai suamiku tahu tentang hal ini,"

"Baik, nyonya,"

"Namjoon-ah," wanita itu berujar dengan nada lembut. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengambil tes itu?"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada khawatir itu.

"Saya sudah bilang kalau saya akan mengabdikan hidup saya pada Tuan Min," Namjoon berujar tegas.

"Kau sedang menutup potensimu sekarang, nak,"

"Saya sudah bersumpah dengan darah, tidak akan saya ingkari,"

Wanita itu hanya menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan keras kepala Namjoon.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kau boleh pergi,"

Namjoon memberi hormat sebelum berbalik.

"Namjoon," wanita itu memanggil sebelum Namjoon sempat membuka pintu.

"Jangan terlalu patuh pada Yoongi, keinginannya biasanya tidak masuk akal,"

"Saya mengerti, Nyonya. Kalau begitu saya permisi," Namjoon meninggalkan ruangan setelah mengatakan itu.

"Hah…anak itu sudah terlalu dimanjakan oleh semua orang," wanita itu kembali membaca bukunya setelah mengatakan itu.

.

.o0o.

.

"Kau sudah pulang, nak?"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, ibunya baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah?" tanya ibunya.

"Bukan sekolah ibu, tapi kuliah. Kalau ibu terus-terusan mengatakan sekolah, nanti orang-orang berpikir aku masih kecil," Jungkook berujar manja.

"Aduh, manjanya anak manis ibu,"

Jungkook tiba-tiba memeluk ibunya.

"Aku melihatnya ibu," Jungkook berujar lirih. "Aku melihat Omega itu, dia benar-benar anggun. Tapi tadi dia menangis, dan melihatnya seperti itu sungguh menyakitkan," pelukan Jungkook mengerat. "Aku merasa kami punya ikatan," Jungkook melepas pelukannya.

"Aku merasa dia adalah bagianku yang hilang,"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**

[A/N: maaf udah menganggurkan fanfic ini lama banget, denya baru muncul waktu ku paksa hmm. Chapter ini singkat, soalnya otakku udah bener-bener buntu. Semoga yang masih nunggu dan sempet baca fanfic ini merasa sedikit terpuaskan dengan chapter ini. Makasih.]


End file.
